stupidity
by chasinglights
Summary: “Oh Jacob, you cant die of old age!” Rosalie was saying, “Your a werewolf, a big, strong, muscley-“ Alice and Rosalie have got Leah sussed. Blackwater cheese.


**NO RENESMEE :) thank god!**

**

* * *

  
**

JACOB'S POV

"JACOB!" I heard Leah screech, as soon as we got remotely near her house.

"Seth, your sister is mental" I mumbled, "always yelling at me for something…"

He chuckled, obviously relieved it wasn't him she was pissed at.

"Jacob I swear, if the leeches keep inviting me to their place, I _will_ kill you." She started, as soon as I stepped one foot in the kitchen.

"What? Why on earth is that _my_ fault? They're being friendly Leah, you should try it sometime."

"Edward Cullen makes me _gag_ Jake! I'm serious, can you just stop talking about me to them or whatever it is that you do, just pretend I've moved away."

Leah and I had a strange relationship, less than a year ago it was based on mutual hate, now it was more like mutual respect. Leah was my Beta. She serves her pack. She was actually, pretty good at it. She _was_ a bit weird though. Always mean to everyone, except her brother, but she wasn't exactly nice to him either. Sam's fault.

"I'm not going to pretend you've moved away Leah, like they would believe that you could ever bear to be away from me." I grinned.

"Funny" she spat, but she was half smiling.

"You like Blondie anyway" I protested "God knows why."

"_Rosalie_ is the only sane one"

"Right…yeah, can definitely see what you mean." I say sarcastically. Rosalie is _hardly_ sane, I thought, she's killed a good few men. Although they did rape and beat her, so I cant say I blame her.

"Anyway _idiot,_ we're digressing." Leah was saying "Please refrain from encouraging these stupid little get togethers, the fortune-teller convinced me to go today, but this is the_ last_ time."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop" I gave in "but I _like_ having you there Lee! You keep Blondie at bay" she rolled her eyes, I carried on. "I'm going in about an hour, we're not running, so if your coming you can ride with me and Seth?"

"Whatever, but can we make it a short visit? I know you want to go and see _Bella_ again, but you have to admit they _do_ stink"

Well, I couldn't deny that.

As we got through the door of the Cullen's – we didn't bother to knock anymore – Alice came dancing round the corner. "Leah!" she exclaimed, not even bothering to acknowledge me or Seth. She always makes a fuss of Leah, I have no idea why. Leah isn't nice to any of the Cullen's. Or anyone in general really. Probably why she gets on so well with Rosalie. "Come upstairs, Rose and I want to chat, girl time and all that" I snorted, the fools, Leah wasn't a _girl._ She was just a female. They both glared at me furiously, then Leah mumbled "erm…right…yeah." I was pretty sure I heard Alice say something about a makeover as she dragged Leah up the stairs. I had to laugh. I rarely notice that she's a girl, but if Leah needs anything its definitely _not _a makeover. Regardless of the way she acted, I know she likes the Cullen's. Most of them are impossible not to like. It was Edward who freaked her out. He would listen when she was thinking particularly vicious thoughts, then he'd burst out laughing. "Invasion of privacy!" she'd snarl at him, "get out of my head!"

Seth darted off to get some food as usual and I walked into the living room. Bella was just walking out the room. "Jake!" she smiled, as she passed me, then frowned, "Is it just me, or is Leah starting to _like_ Rosalie and Alice?"

"Yeah Bells, I think they _are_ becoming friends….strange huh?" I sat down for a while, thinking. Edward was the only one in the room. How ironic. He _is_ the only one who can hear thoughts. I was thinking about Bella. In a friendly, almost family way. I didn't think about Bella in_ that_ way at all now. It was funny, we'd met somewhere in the middle. And I liked Edward these days, strangely, I think we might be _friends_. Edward looked up, clearly wanting to say something. "Spit it out leech" I grinned.

"I don't _particularly_ want to ask this Jacob, because as a rule I don't like to gossip about what people are thinking, but I'm a bit confused"

So was I now. Did he not want us to be friends?

"No its not that" he laughed "that's a good thing, its just that…Rosalie and Alice are upstairs grilling Leah"

I paused. "What? I asked, puzzled, "what about?"

"Well, I think they're under the impression that you and Leah are…in their words…'into each other'…I just wasn't sure if I'm missing something".

"What?" I felt colour flood my cheeks, why was I _embarrassed?_ "Why would they think that?"

"Apparently, girls _know_ these sorts of things" He paused, then continued thoughtfully, "if you don't mind me saying Jake, you do think about her an awful lot for a 'friend'"

"What? No, Edward nothing is going on. Its me and _Leah, _she's my Beta, of course I'm going to think about her, I need to think about patrols and the like, werewolf stuff." There was a pause. "What did Leah say anyway?" I asked casually.

"I believe her answer was "Who would ever be 'into' a repulsive beast like Jacob?""

Ouch.

LEAH'S POV

"Alice, seriously, I don't like Jake in that way, we're a team, a pack, _sort of_ friends, but nothing else…I just don't-"

"BUT!" Rosalie interrupted, "I _have_ seen you eyeing up his muscles"

I spluttered "I have never 'eyed up' his abs…" I blushed, "or any other muscle of his."

"Abs, eh?" Rosalie grinned.

Oops. "And even if I _had_ it doesn't actually matter, because everyone looks at Jake's muscles, because he's just…muscley"

"Leah, if I'm being honest, that abs blunder just gave you away." Damn you Alice.

"FINE! I like to have the _odd _look at Jacob's abs. Who could blame me? He's always half _naked_ all the time, and what he lacks in personality, he makes up physically, okay?" I say matter of factly. They were shrieking with laughter, do they think that I'm joking? I don't have _feelings _for Jacob, I just think about him, _quite _often. Hence why I hate Edward's stupid 'ability' so much. He's been so close to catching me out, _so _many times.

Come to that…

"Edward is definitely going to have told Jake all about this little chit-chat" I growled at the both.

"Never mind, nothing to tell him, you 'don't like him like that' after all." Rosalie said smugly. They both pranced downstairs, I followed – not quite so graciously - knowing that was my queue to join them.

"Seth's gone home" he said as I got in the room. He was rocking on his heels, not looking me in the eye, So Edward _had_ told him.

"Oh."

"I thought I'd better wait, although you three took so long with your 'girl-time' I thought I might die of old age"

"Oh Jacob, you cant die of old age!" Rosalie was saying, "Your a werewolf, a big, strong, _muscley_-"

"Lets go Jake!" I said to him pointedly, as he looked completely bewildered. "both of you" I hissed at her and Alice, quiet enough for him not to notice, "if you ever mention this again, I will, unfortunately, have to never _come_ here again." They rolled their eyes in unison, "of _course _Leah."

As we walked out to the car, I thought how lucky it was Bella hadn't been there during that little fiasco. I didn't want to start a brawl with a newborn vamp. Last time that happened Jake had to save me. I didn't like Bella. Never had. She doesn't want Jacob, but she wouldn't want anyone else too. It kind of made me warm to the other leeches, for some reason. That they actually took the time to think about _me.._. Warming to the leeches? Did I seriously just _think _that? What's wrong with me?

After a while of driving in silence, it had to happen. He brought it up.

"So Lee, you know Edward can read minds?" Strong start there, Jake.

"Funnily enough I _did _know that"

Ignoring my sarcasm, he carried on, "Well he sort of mentioned your conversation with Blondie and Alice"

"Well, what did he say?" I said, pretending to be absent minded, my heart pounding. I didn't want to get into this.

"Not much, you know what he's like, secretive. He said that they'd asked you if we were…you know" he said awkwardly. "and you said something about me being a repulsive beast".

I had to laugh at that. "That's all you heard?"

"Yeah, what else was there?"

"Oh you know, a detailed discussion about your abs." I confessed.

He grinned. "I _knew_ it Leah! You finally admitted your in love with me! Its because my abs are irresistible, isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes, "of _course _Black"

He paused as he stopped outside my house to drop me off, he'd stopped laughing,

"Leah, are you over Sam?" What? What was he asking that for? Strangely it kind of annoyed me.

"Yes."

Another pause. "Do you want me to ask you if your over _Bella,_ Jake." I spat, suddenly furious. "Because I can't say I particularly want to hear the answer."

"Why not?"

"Because she's your 'first love' and I hate 'first loves' and just _love_ in general." I ranted "I had a 'first love' once remember?"

"That's not it" he said quietly

"What?"

"That's not why you don't want to hear the answer"

"Well, why else?" I _really_ didn't want to get into this

He looked at me steadily. "I'm stupid" he said, after a second.

"Yes, you are." I _had_ always thought that.

"You're stupid too"

"Excuse me?" I snarled

"I don't miss Bella anymore, I don't even think of her as more than a friend."

"Oh" I wasn't so sure about this new serious Jacob. He'd better snap out of it, once he'd got on with it. And he'd better hurry up too, I knew _I_ wasn't going to say it, that's the _guys_ job.

"And you don't miss Sam anymore"

"Oh"

"Do you need me to spell it out Leah?"

"No, I know what you're getting at"

"Well?"

"You're a disgusting beast"

"Well, you're a bitter harpy" he was mumbling, but I couldn't really hear much, because he was pretty close now, and my head was spinning.

"I don't want you to forget that I hate _everybody_, including you" I managed to stammer out, trying one last time to be cruel, but it didn't work. He kissed me anyway. After a second I felt him smiling, "Oh" he murmured, "_that's_ why you didn't like Edward listening to your thoughts"

Best to just ignore that and carry on, I thought.


End file.
